


Halloween

by Peaterparker



Series: If You Wanna Find Hell With Me [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy loved Michael Myers until this, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaterparker/pseuds/Peaterparker
Summary: a small snippet into a long car ride to Florida.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> a small snippet into a long car ride to Florida.

“Do you think it was real?” Max asks him, they’re on the road in the middle of the night, headlights from other cars flashing across their faces. Steve’s behind the wheel and Billy was trying to sleep in the passenger seat but grew restless when the images of demogorgons kept flashing behind his lids. Dustin was knocked out in the back by Max when Billy turned his head to look between the seats. 

“What, Maxine?” He asks quietly. Steve glances over at him, flicks his eyes to the mirror and then looks back out the windshield.

“Michael Myers, do you think it was real?” She keeps her face and voice blank, Billy stops himself from reminding her that he took her to see the first Halloween movie and she loved it, stops himself from asking if she’s scared. 

“Don’t think so, woulda heard it on the news.” He grunts when Steve smacks his arm. “What?” he grouches. “I know if I woulda killed my family then no one would survive, not even my smart ass sister.” 

Steve snorts at that but Max’s face when Billy looks back again tells him how not funny it was. She’s hunched in on herself and looking out into the black of the sky.

“You almost did.” She says.

“What?” Billy croaks.

“You almost did kill your family.” She clarifies.

“What?” Billy croaks again. 

“When you were Flayed. You came home and Neil started his shit with you. If it weren’t for El showing up and scaring it then you probably would’ve killed him. She was at the front door and you went out through the back. You don’t remember?” 

Billy says nothing, figures that’s answer enough. He’s shocked, he doesn’t remember that. He hadn’t even wondered if he’d been close to killing them or not, figured he’d kept himself away from home and at Heather’s, at the warehouse. He feels the need to apologize for actions he couldn’t control again. 

“Anyways, everyone knows Laurie kicks Michael’s ass every time.” 

Steve huffs a little at that, but Billy stays silent and eventually Max’s snores pick up from the backseat. He’s tripping over it in his head, can’t believe he’d almost killed his fucking dad. He’d probably had the whole house held up, probably antagonized his dad worse than he ever has and scared the fuck out of everyone.

“D’you think she’s scared of me?” He whispers to Steve, ignores the jerk to Steve’s shoulders after he asks.

Steve flicks his eyes to the mirror for a few seconds before he said “No,” and actually sounded sure in his answer. “I don’t think she’s scared of you. I think she was, maybe. But I don’t think so much now. She’s a lot stronger than either of us give her credit for, you know? She’s not really a girl about things that you expect her to be.” 

“Yeah.” Billy says, exhausted and wired, wanting nothing more than to drop off the face of the Earth and never have to feel like this again. Can’t stop himself from thinking about how Max felt in that moment. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, glancing over at him a few times after headlights pass by.

“Peachy.” Billy grunts before turning to face the window. 

He wonders if he’d be supernaturally undead and unable to die like Michael, compares himself and Max to the fucking movies until he finally passes out.


End file.
